


It’s Okay, It Wasn’t Real

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Precious Family Moments, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superfamily Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve has a frightening nightmare. Tony and Peter cheer him up. Well mostly Peter because he’s just an adorable little bean.





	It’s Okay, It Wasn’t Real

Steve gasped awake in the middle of the night, his throat dry, heart racing and hands shaking. He couldn’t stop thinking about the nightmare that he had just imagined. He rubbed his face with shaky hands and looked over to see that his husband was still asleep and calmed down a bit. He got out of bed and walked to his son’s room. He quietly entered the room and sighed in relief when he saw that Peter was fast asleep in his bed. 

Steve sat down on the bed and gently carded a hand through his son’s hair, careful not to wake him up. When his heart was at content that Peter was safe and sound in his room and that nothing would get to him, he got up quietly, placed a kiss to his head and headed back to his room. 

————

When he entered his room, he was glad to see that Tony was still asleep and he climbed back into the covers and cuddled up to his husband. Later that night, Steve began to experience the same nightmare again and this time he did scream out. 

“NO! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Steve screamed.

Tony startled awake at the sound of yelling to see what it was. He turned on the lamp and looked over to see that it was Steve who was screaming.

“NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! PETER! NO! DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Steve screamed out.

“Steve babe, it’s just a dream love. Wake up sweetheart.” Tony said. 

“NO! PLEASE, LEAVE HIM AND TAKE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE!” Steve continued to scream. 

“STEVE!” Tony shouted as he shook his husband’s shoulders. 

Steve gasped awake with a choked cry. He looked around the room to gather his surroundings and landed his eyes on his husband’s. He brought his shaky hands to his face and rubbed at it. Tony poured out a glass of water and brought it to Steve’s lips. Steve slowly sipped on the water until he was calm.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he looped his arms around Steve’s shaking body. 

Steve nodded his head and coughed while putting his arms around Tony and burying himself in his husband’s chest. 

“You wanna talk about it? You were screaming Peter’s name, so I’m guessing the nightmare had him in it.” Tony said as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s back. 

Steve told Tony everything that happened and what he saw and Tony just held onto him tighter as Steve explained how him and Peter had gotten kidnapped and that there were some people who wanted information but Steve wasn’t going to give it to them so they hurt Peter instead and he couldn’t do anything.

Tony just held his husband tighter as he explained the horror of the nightmare. When Steve had finally calmed down, he placed a kiss to his head before helping him lay back down.

“Hey it’s okay. It wasn’t real babe. Peter’s with us, in his room, sleeping soundly and safely.” Tony said. 

Steve nodded his head and as tried to calm himself down.

“I’ll go get Peter so he can sleep with us tonight okay.” Tony said. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said.

“Hey, no, none of that. Happens to the best of us and there’s nothing wrong with wanting a bit of comfort yeah.” Tony said gently. 

Steve nodded his head and Tony pressed one more kiss to his forehead before leaving the room and going to his son’s.

When Tony entered Peter’s room, he turned on the night lamp to see his son’s face better. Tony chuckled a bit when he saw the position his son was sleeping in. The blankets were all over the place, hanging off the bed, bunched up in a corner and even under Peter. His son wasn’t sleeping with the blanket on himself and it made him laugh again at the fact that they were being used for everything besides the sole purpose of what they were to be used for. 

He gently untangled Peter from the blankets, careful not to wake him up but being the light sleeper his son is at times, he woke up just as Tony had cleaned up his bed and was walking out the door. 

“Daddy, is it morning already?” Peter asked as he gave a yawn and rubbed his eye with his fist. 

“No, baby. Papa had a nightmare and he needs your cuddles to help him feel better.” Tony said.

“Papa, scared?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah baby, but if you give him all the kisses, hugs and cuddles, he’ll feel better, won’t he?” Tony said and questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll give papa all of that daddy.” Peter said.

“That’s great my little munchkin.” Tony said as he entered his room.

He saw Steve sitting against the headboard with his eyes closed. He let Peter down so he could walk over to his papa. When Peter reached the bed, he climbed up on his papa’s side before putting his little hands on Steve’s cheek. 

Steve opened his eyes and saw his son in front of him. 

“Daddy said you had a nightmare. I’m here to protect you.” Peter said.

Steve chuckled a bit before looping his arms around his son and saying, “thank you baby. I’m sure I won’t get any more nightmares since you’re here. You’ll scare them away for me right.” 

“Yes I will. Papa, can I tell you a funny dream I had?” Peter said with a giggle.

“Go ahead buddy.” Steve said with a smile as he lied Peter down between the both of them and tucked him in. 

“I had a dream where everything was made out of candy.” Peter said.

“Oh my and how much candy did you eat?” Steve said.

“A lot and it was really good and I even made friends and one of them was a unicorn.” Peter said.

“Well that sounds like a crazy dream to me kiddo.” Tony said while laughing. 

“It was daddy and also when it rained it grew more candy so no one ran out of any.” Peter said as he laughed and clapped his hand. 

Steve and Tony both laughed at their son’s excitement and the silliness of his dream. 

“Daddy, look! I made papa smile again.” Peter said with a squeal.

“That you did sweetheart, that you did.” Tony said as he placed a kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“Thank you baby.” Steve said as he peppered kisses all over Peter’s face. 

Peter giggled with delight and clapped his hands. 

“Papa, I think you should always come to me when you get nightmares. Daddy’s no help at all.” Peter said innocently. 

Steve bursted out laughing as Tony’s jaw dropped at what his son had just said.

“Hey watch it mister or else I’m gonna bring the tickle monster out.” Tony said.

“No, papa, help me!” Peter said as he laughed and rolled over into Steve’s arms.

“Don’t you dare hurt my child!” Steve said as he fake growled at Tony and looped his arm around Peter.

Peter continued to giggle in his papa’s hold as Steve protected him from Tony. 

“Okay fine you win then, I won’t tickle you.” Tony said with a laugh. 

Peter rolled out of his papa’s hold and into his dad’s and gave him a hug. Tony chuckled at his son’s cuteness before planting a kiss to his head and pulling the blankets. 

Peter rolled over to Steve’s side and asked “are you okay now papa?” 

Steve gave him a small smile and said “yeah baby, I’m okay now all thanks to you.” 

“Sleepy time?” Peter asked as he yawned.

Tony and Steve chuckled before looping their arms around Peter and saying “sleepy time it is.” 

“Good night Petey. Good night Tony.” Steve said.

“Good night kiddo. Good night Steve.” Tony said.

“Night daddy, night papa.” Peter said.

And the family fell asleep without any more nightmares that night.


End file.
